corruptusfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
In Tallus, magic is a very important source. Magic is one of the most powerful energy forms and has its origin from when the living energy Animatea splitted itself into two parts which are known as souls, one became the energy known as Magic and the other splitted into a billion parts and spread over the land. Every creature and being can use magic due to this connection some more than others, like the humanoid races, because with their type of minds they can bend magic to their will. It's extremly rare that animals can control this energy in anyway. The energy exists in a 'parrallel' world surrrounding the real world and sometimes it leaks into the other world. This is the energy people are using. To use magic one have to bend it with soul energy one has to drawn from their own soul. Spells have then been created to make this much easier, by using the words from an ancient language that the magic only responds to. Magical Circles have then been made for the purpouse to make some ways for using the magic easier to control than just pronouncing the spells. In some more complicated spells circles has been added for more control, example; if one was to shot a beam of pure magic from one's hand, circles will appear around the arm for controlling and protect the arm from being torn to shreds by the energy. Magic has also been kept in orbs for cheap use when the time for making up a spell is out of the question. Teleportation spells are often used that way. As it is the leaked energy that is been used the most there exists people who practise in taking the energy from the magical universe directly. This is a very risky since it is raw unstabiled magic energy they take. When this is done there are more than just one type that is involved in this, there are the ones who draws it out and others around that makes the energy stable. But there isn't just the raw energy that is the most dangerous part, the part that they force the magic out makes the amount in the other world lesser and that makes the barrier to the Underworld closer since there is lesser amount on energy that keeps it at bay. Therefore is this way of gather magic forbidden since it is a danger to the balance of the worlds. Spells: There are many variations of spells *'Element spells': Since the Elements is a stronger energy than magic it is impossible to fully control it. But by bending it by using magic, some control can be archived. Dragons is best at this as their souls has openned for a connection between a element and it's soul. A dragon is one of the only creatures that can use an element to it fullest, but if a mix happens between two with different element connection, their offspring will have control over both of the elements its parents have, but minimal. Dragons with mixed heritage has often lost their connection to a element, but are in return very good in magic, tho they have to use an element like anyone that is not a dragon does. Controling the elements this way one have acces to the four main elements, Fire, Earth, Air and Water. And also the smaller elements. *'Magic spells': These are the easiest and far more used than any of the spells types. For the trained one can speak in the words in the anchient language and the energy will do whatever one wish for. But like for any other magic users one has to concentrate to make it happens. The lower the concentration rate is, badlier the results become. Circles is more used with this types of spells too. *'Music spells': This does not really belong to the list over spells, but is actually a way of using magic. This was created by the dragons when they realised that they could, by singing in a spesial tone make a melody out of a spell. This is a very new way of using magic and also a suprisingly a very strong one to, because they found out that if one brought emotions and feelings while performing the power was incrised. It has been made many spell songs. There exists also stronger level of of these types of songs called Soul-songs. These songs can only be perform by more than one induvidual, a group that these songs incrise its power by make a melody that resonates within a group of souls. A group of wizards that has practesing this way is called 'Choirs' and is always together in the number it takes to make some levels of soul-songs. The level of power for soul-songs goes for how many who sings it, the most powerful ones needs maybe a nation to properly work One of the most powerful (in)famous songs is the Song of Destruction, or more properly called the Song of the End. This song needs at least four millions to sing it and everyone has to accept. The reason is that this song has the power to destroy (end) the planet, and if it is sung properly it will take down the solar system too. The song has been kept hidden because of its power. A whole room is used for the 'lyrics', inscripted into the wall it covers it all. This room has been sealed off for centuries. 'Circles' Circles is parted into four levels, the fourth is the most powerfull level. Like it is said above circles are mostly used for control (and safety) for the user. There are circles that one does not need to perform a spell to activate, these are called indepandante circles. They are often very complecated and one has to be very careful not to miss any signs or wrongwrite them. Bigger portals is often such types and cover often a big area. Magic users Peoples who use magic proffesional is called Wizards. Within an order its has four rancs; Assistants, (normal ranking) Wizards, Teachers and High Wizards. There are also many variations of wizards, like; *'War wizards/Warlocks': Like the title they are studied the more fierce side of the magical world and are often to find in the battle field. These are also some of the few types of wizards that is physical trained as well as mental trained. Robes also includes armor that covers the most vital parts. *'Healers': Are to find in some towns and works as a doctor when there are no witches nearby. Unlike witches they rely mostly on magic. *'Teachers:' *'Witches:'People who uses magic, but in a minimal standars and mostly in potion making are called Witches. These are not often considered real magic users because they haven't got any proper education in magic, tho most of them are either selftrained or had teaching with an Older (sort of an Elder for Witches). Witches also use more of the energy in the nature around them, but not so much controled like the white dragons did. Witches are to find in almost every town and village and works as doctors, but they don't use magic if not fully nescesery and prefers natural ways of healing. There are more female witches, but male witches are not uncommon. *'''Necromancers: '''This is the branch of magic that is not very looked